The present invention relates to a novel rivet for holding two members together.
In the past, rivets have been employed having an end portion which is spreadable by a specialized tool. Such rivets may be used for holding two bodies together. It has been found that the proper sized rivet must be used such that the two bodies are held together properly. Consequently, the user of the rivet is required to transport and have available a variety of rivets of different sizes. This inventory requirement is expensive and inconvenient.
A rivet with universal sizing characteristics would be a great advance in the art of fasteners.